Just One Wish
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Knuckles can not handle being the only echidna on Angel island anymore. So, what if one wish changed everything? Read to find out. Owned by Sega. Rated T for some bad language. P.S: Sorry if my plot don't make a lot of sense. I've gone a bit rusty from not writing one for so long.


**Just One Wish**

It has been seven hours since the battle with the Time Eater, and then afterwards celebrating Sonic's birthday. I left to go home about an hour ago, and the time now is 22:00pm. I am back home to my beautiful, but lonely island, Angel Island.

Angel Island has not changed much through the years. But the only difference is that there are more trees, and more flowers. I guess nature is full of surprises. But the rest still remained green with a few temples and the alter, where I sit and guard the Master Emerald.

The same job I have been doing for God knows how long. Even for this long guarding it, I still remained the last of the echidnas. Staying on this island still has not changed my life at all.

Most times I've been very afraid to leave the island, because I worry that the emerald may be either damaged, stolen or if it reacts in a way that it will cause dangerous things on Mobius.

But half of my Mind is not wanting to be on this island all the time, because I do get very bored just sitting here doing nothing at all. All I do is sit and sleep, try to get at least four meals a day and then sit back and guard. Next ten minutes, I then fell into a deep sleep.

**_(Dream)_**

_I wake up, only to find myself surrounded by nothing. It was just complete darkness, shaded in only black. I was neither sitting or standing. I was merely floating. I didn't know how this was possible. Suddenly, I saw something glowing right in front of me._

_It was a shiny green light heading towards me. It also sparkled like if it was an emerald color. It got closer and closer, and then I finally realized that it was actually the Master Emerald. I gasped softly, and then reached out to touch it. But I couldn't, because my hand went through it like if it was a hologram.  
_

_"You dare to touch the mighty power of the Master Emerald?" asked a mysterious voice, that does not sound a bit familiar to me at all. I then looked around to find the source of the voice.  
_

_"Who...Who are you? Who said that?" I called out, in a scared tone.  
_

_"Oh, you know me all to well, Knuckles the Echidna. I am the source you have been guarding all your life. I am the Master Emerald." the voice spoke again. This surprised me.  
_

_"The Master Emerald talking to me? How is this possible?" I asked.  
_

_"Shut up! You ask to many questions. It is no wonder you're a disgrace to the entire echidna race." The Emerald snapped at me. I then got worked up.  
_

_"Disgrace? How have I been a disgrace? I've always taken care of you!" I snapped back. The Emerald just chuckled.  
_

_"Yeah, you've taken care of me. But what about that time where you let me get broken to pieces and released Chaos? And you broken me just to get half stolen by a bat? And plus why haven't your people returned to you?" it asked me again. This really started to piss me off.  
_

_"I FIXED YOU, DIDN'T I?! I FIXED YOU TWICE! AND MY PEOPLE HAVE NOT RETURNED BECAUSE THEY DO NOT EXIST ANYMORE! I'M THE ONLY LIVING ECHIDNA!" I yelled very angrily.  
_

_"Oh no. Your people are still alive. They just don't want to be near you, because you're a disgrace to them, and you're a failure at protecting me!" The Emerald spoke back. I wanted to go up to punch it, but it was no use.  
_

_"YOU LIAR! YOU LYING, BASTARD!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.  
_

_"Knuckles, you may not believe me. But why don't you let your people tell you themselves?" The Master Emerald asked. Then I hear a sound like a mob heading towards me. I turn around, only to see a mob of angry echidnas.  
_

_They all yelled stuff like "There's the traitor! He's a disgrace! Let's get him! You're dead!". I never understood why, after everything I have done for them. They all ganged up on me and carried me somewhere. I tried to struggle to get free, but I forgot how strong us echidnas were. Especially when I'm outnumbered.  
_

_"HAY, LET GO OFF ME!" I yelled. But it was still not helping anything. I was carried away, and the next thing that happened was that I passed out, or probably even fainted.  
_

_I awoke later on. I saw no one around, so I tried to stand up. But my attempt to stand up failed, as I then noticed I've been tied down. I looked to each side, and realized that I've been tied down on a crucifix. I tried struggling to free myself from this situation.  
_

_"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME! SONIC! TAILS! SHADOW! ANYBODY! PLEASE, HELP ME!" I screamed very petrified. I was so scared at the moment, because I didn't know what to do. The next thing I saw were four figures walking towards me wearing priest like clothing. One got closer to me, and took his hood off. I could not believe what I was seeing. He looked exactly like me.  
_

_"There is no help here, Knuckles!" he said to me, in a very harsh whisper. He put his hood back on and faced the other three. One had a sharp dagger in hand. This really got me scared. The priest with the dagger walked up close to me and aimed the dagger at my heart.  
_

_"You have sinned all of us Knuckles, and now you shall perish!" He said to me, and everyone started to laugh very evilly. Then the rest of the mob came back and ranted to the priests to kill me. He then placed the dagger at my heart, and cut very deep. I screamed in pain.  
_

_"NO! NOOOOOOOOO! FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAAAARRRRGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_

_**(End of the dream)**  
_

I then woke up instantly from that horrible nightmare. I was breathing very heavily. I also felt my eyes feeling very warm, and getting very teary. Was I crying? It didn't matter if I was or not, because at the moment I didn't really care that I was, no one is around to see it. But there was a reason. I broke down in a strong cry, and I knelt in front of the Master Emerald for a prayer.

"Oh, God! What the hell is happening to me? I can't take it anymore!" I sobbed. And now I am looked directly at the Master Emerald.

"Master Emerald, please hear me out! I can not live like this anymore! I can not take being a lonely echidna anymore! All my life I have been guarding you, and it has gotten me nothing! I've never got anything in return. I'm sorry that I've failed to protect you a number of times! I have failed you as the guardian!" I carried on sobbing. I was just lonely, so I needed something.

"I have so many friends that I rarely ever see! I never see Sonic or Tails, because they are always on adventures, Amy because she's too busy shopping with Cream, and Rouge is always on missions with Shadow and all my people from my tribe are not with me anymore! So please, I beg of you! I only want just one thing! All I want is just one wish!" I cried. I then rested my head on the Master Emerald.

"I don't want to be the only living echidna anymore! I don't want to be the only one responsible to look after you, I just want my tribe back! I want my people back! I want my LIFE back! And also I wanna have the chance to settle down and meet somebody! I wanna prove that I am somebody, and not just a loner that sits on his ass all day, to look after an Emerald! I'm more than that!" I sobbed uncontrollably. Then my voice went soft.

"I just want to be myself. I want to show more of who I am. I wanna explore places, I wanna do stuff. Please, I only ask this one thing. This is my only wish. Please, just grant this one thing. Just one wish." I continued sobbing, and a tear fell from my eye and landed on the Master Emerald.

After a few seconds, the Master Emerald started to glow a brighter color. It startled me, so I backed away. I then saw a figure of a female echidna making her way out of the Master Emerald. The look of shock came to my face. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

How do I describe her? She has peachy orange fur, She wore a white tank top like garment, a tribal dress with beige green, and red triangular patterns, and fringed along the bottom hem, white sandals with white straps going around her feet and up her legs, a large and thick cobalt blue wrist bracelets, white gloves, a golden tiara like band with an elliptical jewel in the center, a large golden necklace with a jewel in the center, and triangular markings in its segments golden upper right arm brace. But what really stood out more was her beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

She approached close to me and took hold of both my hands. She gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Why do I feel like this? Something feels very strange.

"Hello Knuckles. I have not seen you in a very long time." she spoke kindly. I could not believe it. It really was her.

"Tikal! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I have heard everything you have just said, and I've decided to help with that. Take a look behind you." she asked me to do. I looked behind me, and I could not believe it. I saw in the town a crowd of over seventy million echidnas all over the island. I was so surprised when I saw this.

"My people! But how?" I asked.

"You have been guarding the Master Emerald for a very long time. And even though you did have a few problems with it being shattered or stolen, you were always committed to recover it, find the broken pieces and protect it. This is the Master Emerald returning the favor." she replied very sweetly.

"Well, that was very nice of the Master Emerald." I replied smiling.

"But, there is more." she continued. "It's about me." This really got me concerned. What did she mean by this? Was she not going to stay with me and the rest of the people?

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me, Tikal." I said.

"Tell you what?" She asked calmly.

"Please don't tell me you're going away." I started sobbing again. And without a care in the world, I softly wrapped my arms around her waist in a close embrace.

"Kn...Knuckles! What are you doing? What do you mean by going away?" Tikal asked while very surprised.

"Tikal, I have been lonely ever since my people left me. But not just that, I have always wanted to settle down with a special someone. I never found that person, until the first time I saw..." I cut myself off at this point. But I finished as I looked into her eyes "...you!" Tikal was surprised and shocked after hearing this.

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I know that you use to live over four thousand years ago, but I just could never get over you. Ever since the day when Chaos was released and caused destruction. The day you left with Chaos, I have never gotten over losing you. Losing a member of my tribe again! Please Tikal, don't tell me this is it. Please, don't leave me. I can't deal with this pain of losing you all over again!" I cried uncontrollably. Tikal then returned the embrace.

We both embraced for quite sometime, and I have to admit it was the most wonderful and warming embrace I've ever felt. After a few minutes, something odd was happening to her. She slowly reached down to the ground, and was no longer floating, neither was she glowing a bright heavenly color anymore. This just got more weird every time.

"Who says that I was going anywhere?" she replied to me with a sweet smile. This now got me wondering.

"What? You mean, you're staying?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I've have been requested so many times to come back to Angel Island, to complete my destiny. And that was to become Queen of Angel Island. But I never wanted to come back to do that, because there was no reason to." she replied. I just nodded in reply.

"But that was until you made that wish. And when you opened your heart out to me, that gave me confidence that I could come back and be queen." She said delightfully.

"That's amazing and all, but could I ask one thing? Do you know if we're related in any way? Because Shade told me before that your father was my descendant." I asked with concern.

"Related? No, of course not. Your great grandfather was one of my father's guards. She just thought you were because you and I are from the same tribe. So my father and your grandfather are not related, and neither are we. Which makes it easy for my next question." she replied. But I wonder what she was going to ask.

"What question is that?" I asked her.

"Well, considering I'm to be queen of Mobius, I would like to know if you would consider, becoming my king?" Tikal asked. I was then shocked when she asked me. She blushed when she asked that. I had no idea what I was going to say. Out of nowhere, I saw the Master Emerald glow a bright color again.

And then I felt something appear in my right hand. It must have been something to do with the Master Emerald. It must have put something in my hand by magic. So I slowly looked at my hand to see what it was. And believe it or not, it was actually a wedding ring. It surprised me at first, but I guess the Master Emerald granted me another part of my wish about meeting that special somebody. I then smiled and knew what I had to do. I then knelt down to one knee.

"I guess that's more your decision, than mine." I held the ring out in front of her. "Tikal, would you have the honor of marrying me?" I asked her. She was so shocked when she saw the ring. Then her tears welled with joy, and then she tackled me to the ground with a close embrace.

"YES! Of course I will marry you, Knuckles!" she replied. Then I slowly placed the ring on her finger, and we gave a loving embrace again.

"Now, it's official." I whispered. She then smiled and nodded. I have never felt more happier being in the position I am in now. Her embrace was warm and loving, but I always have wondered what her kiss would taste like. So after we broke the embrace, we looked deep into each others eyes, I held her face with one hand, then we slowly drew our faces close to each other, and right before we knew it, we gave the most passionate loving kiss we have ever experienced.

This was my first kiss, and I've never expected it to be with Tikal. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted quite peachy to. We held the kiss for about a minute, and went into our deep embrace again.

"I love you, Tikal. More than you'll ever know." I said to her with so much emotion.

"I love you too, Knuckles. Forever and always." she replied back. After that, we stared into each others eyes again, and gave another passionate kiss. Both of our eyes were now flooding with tears. But this time my tears were for happiness, and her tears were the same. I have never felt more happier in my life.

I now have a proper life to live. I can now have the opportunity to proceed with all the exploring I've always wanted to do, without worrying that the Master Emerald would be stolen, now that my people have returned. But more importantly, I get to settle with the one I hold most dear to my heart. Tikal, the one and only.

I never use to believe that dreams come true. Neither did I believe wishes come true. But my mind has now been changed, ever since I made my wish today. This was the only wish that I've ever wanted, and I couldn't ask for anymore. Thank you Master Emerald. Thank you for making my wish come true, and only just one wish.

**The End**


End file.
